The Plot
by Captain Hook the ninja
Summary: The Royals are kidnapped by the Evils and held hostage for an evil plan to take over. I suck at summaries. Plz R&R NO FLAMES! first Once fic. AU, ooc sort of, Rated T cuz idk
1. Chapter 1

Belle was sitting in the warm, dim library. The only light came from and old, dusty lamp with a tattered shade that stood next to the big red armchair with tattered upholstery in which she sat. As she turned the page in the old, worn book, she sat up straighter in the big chair by the empty fireplace. Had that been a creak on the stairs she had just heard, or only a mouse in the walls behind flaking wall paper that had lost its pattern long ago? She settled back into the chair and continued reading.

Suddenly the lamp flicked off. I'd better go find the fuse box, Belle thought, getting up from the chair and leaving the book behind. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight. She pointed it toward what she thought was the direction of the wall, but instead of a wall she saw the most hideous, creepiest, scariest face imaginable.

The face had an awful green tint to it and was dreadfully oily in the many creases and wrinkles. The lips were huge and dark pink, unimaginably ugly. The eyes of the face were full of wickedness and evil, the grin portraying the same things.

Belle screamed as the light flashed upon the face and two arms draped in a green and brown cloak reached for her. They only skimmed the hem of her sundress as she fled the figure and tried to find the door. But before she got to far she tripped over a stack of books, dropped her cell phone, which turned off the flashlight in the process, and fell over the chair, landing unconscious on the faded red oriental carpet after hitting her head on the lamp.

Belle sat up and looked around. What had happened? Where was she? What was going on? She looked around where she was. It was a ten foot square room like cell with two sets of bunk beds, a table, four chairs, and a toilet surrounded by a privacy screen. There was one window high up an the wall, there was no glass in it, and several bars were in place to prevent any possible escape.

She didn't understand why she was here. She hadn't done anything wrong except read books in the library at the old Miller mansion after her father had told her not to, but that was no reason to be kidnapped by a freaky face and held captive. She looked down at her pale blue sundress and sighed. It was ripped along the hem and had big black splotches of something that looked like oil or grease all over it.

Just then there was the sound of a key in a lock making Belle turn toward the door. A small panel at the bottom opened and a greenish hand reached in, attached to an arm covered in a green and brown cloak reached through the opening holding a plate of steaming hot food. Then the sweetest voice Belle had ever heard said, "well, come on and take it already, I'll be back in ten minutes for the dishes."

Belle took the plate of food and the hand disappeared, shutting and locking the panel quickly. She sat down at the table and began to eat, grateful that she at least got a nice hot meal that didn't taste half bad. The meal consisted of a strange, meatloaf like thing, corn, a cookie, and a glass of milk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if it looks wierd, my computer isacing up. I'll edit later. Snow was sitting at her window seat, looking out at the street below, watching the neighborhood children play. A black car slowly turned the corner and the corner and the children scurried to get out of the road. The car stopped across the street from Snow's house and as a woman got out the children went back to there games. The woman was dressed in a black pantsuit and five inch black heels and carried a black briefcase and had black hair much like her own. She crossed the street and walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell of Snow's house. From her point of view Snow could just see the top of her dad's head as he greeted the woman and invited her inside. As her dad closed the front door, she crept down the stairs and stopped just before the landing. She heard the murmur of voices coming from the kitchen and then heard footsteps as her father came to the end of the stairs. "Snow," he shouted, "could you come down here please, there is someone I would like you to meet." Snow crept out of her hiding place, counted to ten, and went the rest of the way down the stairs and into the the kitchen. The woman was sitting at their table drinking a cup of black coffee. Her dad was leaning against the counter drinking his own cup of coffee. As she walked in he looked up and said, "Snow, I would like you to meet your aunt Regina." Her aunt extended her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you, I was in town and thought that since we had never met, maybe we could go to mini-golf or something to get to know each other." Snow shrugged her shoulders and looked at her dad who just shrugged his and nodded her head. Her aunt got up, nodded her head, grabbed Snow's hand, and half guided half pulled Snow out the door and to her car. As they got into the car, Snow's yellow skirt made her slide back on the leather upholstery until the back of her red cardigan touched the back of the seat. While buckling her seat belt, Snow noticed Regina putting on a pair of sunglasses and flicking a mysterious switch on the dashboard. A moment later a partition began to slide up, separating Snow from her aunt. When the partition was all the way up snow thought she heard a soft hissing sound start. A moment later she started smelling a smell like she had never smelled before. It was sweet and rancid all at the same time. As she tried to identify the smell, Snow started feeling slightly queasy and light headed. The next thing she knew, her head was drooped forward and the last thing she saw was Regina's evil grin in the rear view mirror. Snow blinked her eyes open and tried to sit up. Her hands flew to her head as the world started spinning around her. After a moment she was able to make out the shape of a girl not much older than herself, sitting in the opposite corner of the room. The girl was staring at Snow, looking as scared as Snow was feeling. "Who are you," asked Snow, "where are we, er, why are we wherever we are?" "I'm Belle," the girl said, "I don't know the answers to your other questions, but who are you?" "I'm Snow," said Snow, "nice to meet you Belle, I just wish it could have been under better circumstances." Snow smiled and Belle smiled back. "What time is it," asked Snow, "my watch is gone." "I don't know," said Belle, "we aren't supposed to know but you can kind of tell by when the meals come and how much light comes through the window." Just then the bottom part of the door opened and a green hand reached through holding two trays. Belle went over and took the trays, the hand disappeared immediately after. Belle set the trays n the table and beckoned to Snow who had scurried back against the wall when the green hand reached through. "What was that?" Snow exclaimed. "I don't know," Belle said, "he's the one who brought me here but he's really nice whoever he is. Are you gonna eat? It's not poisoned, I ate earlier." snow tentatively walked over to the table and sat down, the food smelled really good. It was meatballs with gravy and corn and water to drink, it tasted as good as it looked, which was great. 


End file.
